What It Takes
by Wargreymon2
Summary: I't been a while, this ones really good! It's about another trainer from Pallet Town !
1. Default Chapter

What It Takes  
  
By  
  
Wargreymon  
  
  
  
  
In a world of power and courage, there are creatures with   
  
amazing powers that inhabit this world. These creatures are called Pokemon.   
  
They are wild creatures with different elements as their power. Trainers   
  
capture them and use them for many purposes, but they are mainly used for   
  
battles or kept as pets. Right now a special trainer, who has been a trainer for   
  
six years now, has trained some of the most powerful Pokemon in the   
  
world. His name is Joe and he's made a big reputation for himself. Many   
  
trainers approach him to test their skills, but usually lose. Because of his   
  
power, the Pokemon League respects him greatly and considers him as a   
  
high authority on Pokemon. For this reason the elite trainers consider him an   
  
equal trainer in rank. Interestingly he happens to be from (originally) Pallet   
  
Town, and helps Professor Oak in his research. Mainly from his collection   
  
of Pokemon.  
  
Enough with the introduction, let's see what Joe is doing right   
  
now. After the narration, we see Joe accepting a challenge from another   
  
trainer. Well, what are the rules a..., what's your name again, asked Joe. Oh,   
  
sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Rebecca, and we'll use three   
  
Pokemon with no time limit, responded the trainer. Okay by me lets start the   
  
match. Choose you Scizor, said Joe in an excited tone. All right, I choose   
  
you Magmar, said Rebecca. Do you really think you're going to beat me with   
  
a type advantage Rebecca, asked Joe (Mainly because he hardly ever loses   
  
and because he trains his Pokemon to withstand any type of attack.   
  
Especially, attack types his Pokemon are weak against). We'll sure try,   
  
responded Rebecca with a somewhat nervous voice. Joe immediately started   
  
the attack. Scizor quick attack, Joe commanded in a serious tone. Before the   
  
girl could even say an attack, Magmar was down with a flash of light. No!   
  
Magmar are you okay, asked the girl. Well, are you going to continue or quit   
  
asked the impatient trainer. No way, your Pokemon are too fast I don't even   
  
stand a chance against them stated Rebecca. Good decision Rebecca, said Joe   
  
happily. I'm sure you're thinking I'm a big loser said the disappointed girl.   
  
No not at all, you did the right thing by quitting, you saw that there was no   
  
way of way of winning so you forfeited. It was the best thing to do, just   
  
don't quit being a trainer because of that said Joe charmingly. Rebecca was   
  
very surprised to discover that the powerful trainer actually cared about her   
  
and made her feel a lot better after losing. Thanks Joe, Rebecca said in   
  
appreciation. So what's wrong Rebecca, you seem very sad. It sounds like   
  
you've had a hard time as a trainer if you're that grateful stated Joe. Rebecca   
  
was shocked at the statement Joe made. Even though it was the truth   
  
Rebecca suddenly felt a burst of anger flared up within her. Probably   
  
because it was the truth that made it hurt even more. What do you know   
  
about me, you just met me, said Rebecca in a hateful and angry tone. But   
  
before Joe could respond the young female trainer started to run away.   
  
Rebecca thought it would be best if she run in the forest to try to loss Joe if   
  
he was following her. Rebecca ran as far as she could until she reached a   
  
Pokemon Center in a nearby town. When she stepped in the center she gave   
  
the Nurse Joy of that center her Pokemon for medical attention. While she   
  
was waited, Rebecca had a number of flashbacks. Once her Pokemon were   
  
all back to full health, Nurse Joy came back with her Pokeballs. Rebecca   
  
your Pokemon are ready. Rebecca did you hear me, responded Nurse Joy.   
  
But there was no response. The worried Nurse then noticed that she was in a   
  
trance. Rebecca snap out of it, Nurse Joy said in a final attempt to get the   
  
girls attention. It did the trick, Rebecca came back to her senses. Oh Nurse   
  
Joy, I'm sorry, how long was I out, asked Rebecca. I don't know. All I know   
  
is you were in a deep trance explained Nurse Joy. Rebecca how long have   
  
you had these trances asked Nurse Joy. A... about two years now, answered   
  
Rebecca in a sad and hopeless voice. Well I know a trainer that can help you   
  
get rid of these problems you've been having, suggested Nurse Joy. Really   
  
they can help me get rid of these flashbacks, asked in a more hopeful and   
  
happy voice. Yes he can, said Nurse Joy. Well what is his name, asked   
  
  
Rebecca. His name is Joe, answered Nurse Joy. Immediately as Joy said this,   
  
Rebecca started to cry. What wrong Rebecca responded Nurse Joy in   
  
concern. Would this trainer happen to have a Scizor with him, asked   
  
Rebecca. Yes but how did you know that, asked Nurse Joy. I battled him   
  
earlier today, and I lost. I then started to feel sorry for myself, and he took   
  
pity on me. I was grateful, but then he started to say things about me and I   
  
ran away, said Rebecca. By any chance were you by Goldenrod City when   
  
you battled him, asked Nurse Joy. Why, yes I was, but how did you know   
  
that, asked Rebecca in surprise. Well, because Joe was here a little while ago   
  
and he told me the same exact story, stated Nurse Joy. So he was probably   
  
angry with me and wanted nothing to do with me huh, said Rebecca sadly.   
  
Not at all, he felt awful about what happened and felt responsible for you   
  
leaving like you did, said Nurse Joy in a joyful surprise. You mean it, asked   
  
Rebecca. Yes, said Nurse Joy. Well I better go apologize to him and maybe   
  
even get help from him, but how long ago did he leave, asked Rebecca.   
  
About an hour ago, said Nurse Joy. Aw he's probably a long way from here,   
  
said Rebecca. Maybe not, I remember him saying that he was going to make   
  
a quick stop at the Pokemart to get supplies. I would figure that he's in the   
  
forest by now, but you can still catch him if you leave now, said Nurse Joy.   
  
Alright I'm out of here, thanks Nurse Joy, said Rebecca appreciatively.   
  
Rebecca immediately started running to catch up with Joe. I hope I'm not too   
  
late, thought Rebecca as she ran. Meanwhile Joe is walking in the forest   
  
when all of a sudden he hears a Russell in the bushes in front of him. Joe   
  
immediately gets in a battling position and takes out a Dragonite. All right   
  
whose there, demanded Joe. As soon as demand was heard a mysterious   
  
figure stood out of the bush it was a man around his 40's. Who are you   
  
asked Joe. My name is not important, I came here to tell you to keep away   
  
from Rebecca, demanded the man. Are you Rebecca's father, asked Joe.   
  
That's none of your business, you keep away from her the mysterious figure   
  
again demanded. You'll have to beat me in battle old man, stated Joe in a   
  
very serious tone. So be it Joe, so be it, said the unknown man. Bring it on   
  
old man try and take me on, said Joe.  
  
  
  
Not bad huh well there's plenty more where that came from just send in reviews and I'll continue. See ya!!!!   



	2. What It Takes Part 2

  
What It Takes  
  
Part 2   
  
By   
  
Wargreymon  
  
  
  
Joe: Okay, we'll use one Pokemon each with no time limit.  
  
  
  
Mysterious Man: Fine by me! I'll make this quick!  
  
  
  
Joe: Go Dragonite!  
  
  
  
Mysterious Man: I choose you Articuno!  
  
  
  
Joe: That's a nice Articuno. To bad it's a fake.  
  
  
  
Mysterious Man:What do you mean?  
  
  
  
Joe; You'll see. Dragonite, Extreme Speed!  
  
  
  
Mysterious Man: Articuno...... WHAT!!!  
  
  
  
In the blink of an eye, the Articuno was down for the count.  
  
  
  
Mysterious Man: How can you.... How did you beat my Articuno so quickly?  
  
  
  
Joe: Like I said, it's a fake. A clone. Before you respond, let me tell you how I know this. First,   
  
if it was the real Articuno it probrably would have blocked or dodged the attack and wouldn't have   
  
gone down that easily. Second, it has a marking on it's neck that is found on the most resent   
  
Pokemon clones.  
  
  
  
Mysterious Man: What do you know! Don't you know Pokemon cloning is illegal.   
  
  
  
Joe:Exactly. That means you illegally cloned Articuno, and before you start denying this accusation   
  
let me tell you what I know. I know your working for Team Rocket, and I also know that you've been  
  
using that girl for your sick experiments!  
  
  
  
Mysterious Man: Wow, your good! You've done your homework. So what's my name?  
  
  
  
Joe: Jackson. Richard Jackson.  
  
  
  
Richard: Correct, and what was my previous work?  
  
  
  
Joe: You helped create that clone of Mew! Mewtwo!  
  
  
  
Richard: You probrably want to know how I survived the explosion!   
  
  
  
Joe: Frankly, I don't care. What I want to know is what you've been doing to Rebecca?   
  
  
  
Richard: You know you're the only person besides Team Rocket that knows all this!  
  
  
  
Joe: Tell me now!  
  
  
  
Richard: That would just ruin the surprise Team Rocket has in store for you!  
  
  
  
Joe: I said answer me or your going to wish that you did die in that explosion!  
  
  
  
Richard: Threats will get you nowhere!  
  
  
  
Joe: We'll see about that!   
  
  
  
Just as Joe finished his threating, Rebecca comes out fom a bush.  
  
  
  
Joe: NO!  
  
  
  
Richard: Just the girl I wanted to see!  
  
  
  
Joe: Rebecca, get out of here!   
  
  
  
Rebecca: No I can't. I need to find out the truth! Mr. Jackson, what did you do to me?  
  
  
  
Richard: Not here Rebecca lets go somewhere private.  
  
  
  
Rebecca: No, I want Joe to know too! He cares about me and he has a right to know!  
  
  
  
Richard: Hum...... all right, you know everything else anyway. Rebecca you were chosen for a great  
  
experiment. My finest work yet! When you were four, you had several encounters with Mew. Your   
  
parents didn't believe you but I did. You see I was a friend of your father, and he had told me of   
  
your encounters. With the information that I gathered, I came to the conculsion that you were   
  
telling the truth. I then told my boss about my discovery. He was thrilled with my findings, I then  
  
discovered that Mew has been following you all these years. With the help of Team Rocket scientists   
  
like myself, we constructed a micro-size devise that completely disables psychic Pokemon at close   
  
range. We then implanted that chip into your brain. A few side effects occured, you had trances,   
  
moderate depression, sleeping problems, etc. But it was worth it! Once we get Mew, we can control   
  
an army of super clones with Mew as their leader! Of course we'll take safety precautions to insure   
  
total obedience! Unlike last time!  
  
  
  
Rebecca: You did this to me! You can undo it! Please take it out!  
  
  
  
Richard: I'm sorry, but I can't do that!  
  
  
  
Joe: Do as see saids Dr. Jackson! Don't you have any regrets for what you've done?  
  
  
  
Richard: No! None what so ever! Now I think I'll get rid of !(he draws out a gun) Bood bye Joe, it  
  
was nice knowing you! Na it wasn't!  
  
  
  
Just as Richard was about to pull the trigger, he drops the gun and begins choking.  
  
  
  
Richard: What happening to me?  
  
  
  
Mysterious echo: You shouldn't have hurt my friends like that!  
  
  
  
Richard: Who are you?   
  
  
  
Mysterious echo: The one you've been spending your whole life searching for!  
  
  
  
Richard: Mew?   
  
  
  
Mysterious echo: Duh!  
  
  
  
Just then Mew appears in front of them.  
  
  
  
Mew: You've hurt my friend for the last time! Get out of here!  
  
  
  
And with that Mew let go of him.  
  
  
  
Mew: Lets go guys!  
  
  
  
Joe and Rebecca looked at each other in surprise and smiled. They then started walking away with   
  
Mew. When the group was out of distance, Richard then got up and made a phone call.  
  
  
  
Richard: Hello, Giovanni!  
  
  
  
Giovanni: Yes Dr. Jackson!  
  
  
  
Richard: Mew took the bait!   
  
  
  
Giovanni: Excellent, my men will watch them. Everythings coming to plan! Good job Dr. Jackson,   
  
report to Headquarters immediately, I have a surprise for you!  
  
  
  
  
Richard: Great,I love surprises over and out. (hangs up) Finally my plans are coming into focus,Ha  
  
Ha Ha Ha.........  
  
  
  
  
Send in reviews so I can continue! Wargreymon 


End file.
